schwach
by empteaminded
Summary: Wipe away these fears with your artsy, calloused, slender fingers.
1. teil eins

_**schwach**_

.

.

.

_teil eins_  
_1/2_

_i. You're beautiful._

Thunder.

Splash.

Shuffling of feet.

She screamed at the top of her lungs, which sounded like a subdued cry because of the roaring thunder.

...

...

...

And she ran, ran for her dear life.

She wore an oversized white shirt, nothing else. It clung to her petite frame, accentuating her curves, as heavy rain poured upon her, making her dizzy, alongside her tears, making her vision hazy. She ran barefoot, scared and dirty, nothing else.

Her hands balled into fists, clutching a couple filthy dollars in her left.

She heard footsteps behind her, louder and louder, mud puddles splashing, colliding with dirty big boots. She released a little more tears, a little more fears, her body shaking furiously as she forced her frail body to run faster, and faster. Pick up the pace, now.

Faster.

Faster.

_Faster._

.

.

.

_ii. What are you saying._

More splashing.

More trashing.

More tears.

She saw the time briefly, eleven o' clock, as she passed by an antique television shop. She couldn't hear the footsteps behind her anymore, but she knew better. _He's still there,_ she mused. Her eyed scanned the area searching for an escape route. It was hard to see with the rain furiously pouring, and with the sky dim, as dim as the darkest shade.

"—A-ah—!"

She stifled a cry of pain as she tripped over the pavement. Hissing, willing herself to stand up, her shaky numb legs were push to the limit. Tears never stopped. You have to get up, you have to escape, you have to live, she keep convincing herself to move, she didn't want to die there and there, on the filthy asphalt road, badly beaten and bruised, with hard kisses and trusts from a lewd stranger.

...

...

...

She finally stood up.

_Move._

_ Just move you weakling._

_Move._

_Move._

_Move._

She screamed in pain but she willed herself to keep moving, keep running, keep living. She spotted a dark alleyway, deciding to rest there, hoping he will not find her.

_Hopefully._

She heard the footsteps again,_ it's getting closer._

_And closer._

_And,_

_Clos—_

She ran, hissing and panting and crying, she tried to run as fast as she could to reach the alley. The splashing of puddles ringing in her ears.

_No!_

She reached the alley; her nimble feet kept running, running. Her ears picked up running behind her, hearing the footsteps become louder. Louder, clearer, nearing her.

_No._

_No._

_No._

_N—_

Thud.

Her numb body collides with a solid figure.

_No, a human_—she mused. She slowly looked up, a male. Clutching his shirt, she buried her head on his hard chest. She screamed into his soaked top, her frail body pressed against his.

"Please. Please, help me." She whispered, her body furiously shaking, her voice husky. He watched as she cried into him, her muffled sobs reaching his ears. He watched as her fingers let go of the couple dollars in her hand as she clung to his shirt.

.

.

.

He shifted his head to the left, audible footsteps were heard.

"That bitch—!"

The girl stiffened.

"Sakura! Where the hell are you?! You filthy bitc—"

.

.

.

The man continued running, looking for this 'Sakura'.

Which he only assumed to be this frail girl in front of him.

"Sakura," He hummed softly. The foreign name rolled out of his tongue smoothly, so beautiful, so, so beautiful. He leaned his chin on top of her head, trying to be comforting, he whispered quietly. "He's gone." His arms shyly snake around her fragile frame. And his lips met the crown of her head. And she continued crying.

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Saku_—

.

.

.

_iii. You're charming._

Fumbling of keys.

Click.

Twist.

He opened the door for her, reaching in to his left, feeling for the light switch. The room lit up dimly. He gently told her to go inside, and she slowly nodded, she jumped slightly, her feet adjusted to the cold aura of the tiled floor. The place was a mess, with the scattered clothes and blank canvases. She eye the paint cans on the floor, the brushes sitting in cups, and she breathed.

It smelt like drugs, paint, and him.

He closed the door behind him as he watched her look around. Slowly, he unbuttoned his soaked shirt, lazily leaving it on the floor. Pulling down his zipper, he shrugged his wet pants off. He didn't mind her staring as he did all of that, clad only in his black boxers; he walked his way to his drawers.

Her half lid eyes followed his lean body as he waltzed his way towards her, throwing her one of his shirts. She sighed shakily and looked up from his shirt in her hands to his pretty pale face. Emerald eyes began to shed tears again.

"Why," she whispered, her voice shaky and very, very tired.

He lifted his gaze towards her, waiting for her to continue speaking.

"Why did you help me?"

She exhaled a shaky breath as she blinked her tears away.

"You could have just refused—"

.

.

.

"Why not?" He replied coolly.

_Why not?_

_Why not?_

_Why not?_

_Why n_—

.

.

.

She watched him shrug lightly, his lips formed a thin line, but his onyx eyes were filled with slight concern. He ran his hands through his damp hair as he sighed, turning his lean back towards her.

"Get dressed, you'll catch a cold."

She sighed.

Her nimble fingers reached the hem of her soaked, oversized shirt, slowly lifting it over her head. It fell to the floor and she proceeded to put on his dry, navy blue shirt. It was warm, and it smelled like him.

.

.

.

"A-ano," Her shy voice reached his ear and he grunted, signaling for her to continue.

"T-Thank you, um—"

"Sasuke."

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasu—_

_._

_._

_._

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She said, watching his body turn slowly towards her.

_Sasuke-kun._

"Ah, I'm S—"

"Sakura." He supplied, snorting at her blushing face.

_Sakura._

Annoying.

"I know." He added coolly, as he looked at her baffled expression. He smirked at her and her mouth hang slightly open. He was aware that he was still in his boxers, but he didn't mind. She giggled, and it rang in his ears.

And then she smiled.

Smiled beautifully.

_It's been awhile,_ she mused. _Since I've been this happy._

Smiled sweetly.

Smiled for_ him._

And he looked at her solemn face, noting how beautiful she was, even with the tear stains and the leftover make up that clung to her face. Her hair was a light shade of pastel pink, lips plump and dark circles under her eyes. With a ghost of a smile, he stared at her once more, and shook his head.

"Go to sleep."

.

.

.

_iv. Don't lie._

Blink.

Groan.

Cringe.

He woke up on the cold tile floor, shivering slightly as the cold breeze from the open window grazed his naked body.

9:35 am.

Slowly sitting up, he ran his hands through his hair, trying to recall why he was on the flooring, sleeping, instead of his bed. Getting up, he slowly walked to his mattress, about to lie down, he stiffened as he felt the covers move, revealing a shock of pink hair. "Sakura." He whispered to himself, deciding to just watch her sleep.

.

.

.

10:14 am.

He got up from his position, leaving the sleeping girl alone, he strode his way to his desk, to his notebook, got a pencil, and started to sketch.

Sketching feminine curves, and a heart shaped face.

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Saku_—

.

.

.

She slept for a while, consuming half of the day. The covers left her frame, leaving her lying there, clad only in his navy blue shirt. She moved around once in a while, the shirt riding up at her actions. Her face was solemn, she looked so sweet, and so innocent.

_So ethereal_.

And he didn't eat, didn't stir, didn't get up from his seat. He was content just watching her. Watch her move, watch her eyebrows furrow, watch her long legs rub softly against each other, watch her hands jolt, watch her fingers curl up. He slowly leaned in and kissed her forehead, lingering for a brief moment, taking in her scent. He never wanted to pull away. He was content on watching a complete stranger sleep.

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Saku_—

.

.

.

She slept for a whole two days.

He didn't bother to wake her up, he know she lead a troublesome, tired life. And she deserved rest. He placed a fresh blank canvas before him, paint was scattered somewhere near, and paintbrushes were wet and clean. A sketch of a frail girl was on his desk, next to him, and the blank canvas and paint—red, white, green, black.

He changed into a pair of grey pants, not bothering to put a shirt on.

And he grabbed a brush with his calloused fingers, softly pressing in against the white stretched cloth, ready to create, ready to begin.

.

.

.

7:03 pm.

She finally awoken, tiredly sitting up, she pressed her legs together, rubbing her eyes with her nimble fingers. Looking around, she spotted him, painting, his eyes furrowed in concentration, and his torso glistened in sweat. She just sat there, looking at him, staring up at his dark, messy, ebony locks, to his pale face, to his strong arms, to his lean torso. Sighing shakily, she tried to stand up from the comfy warm bed, nimbly walking her way towards Sasuke.

The boy felt someone watching him, and he observed as the pink-haired mess move closer. Her eyes were half open, and she looked like she was on a trance. His stomach clenched painfully.

"A-ah—!"

His eyes widened a fraction as she tripped over paint cans and scattered articles of clothing. She groaned, in pain, and it rang in his ears. He stood up from his place, walking towards Sakura, nearing her, he saw how she pouted, paint in her hair, paint on her face, paint on her shirt, paint on her pale, slender legs. Offering her a hand, he chuckled and muttered a soft "Annoying."

.

.

.

He quietly led her to his bathroom, holding her wrist, musing to himself as the bones wriggled and clicked under his hold, she can easily break, easily crumble. So _brittle_, so_ frail_, so_ delicate_._ Achingly delicate._ Her strength still hasn't returned, her body still weak and numb, she had a hard time walking with her aching legs. He let go for a brief moment, twisting the faucet knob of his bathtub, letting hot water seep through, adding soap and bubbles along the way.

Helping her out of his navy shirt, her body was exposed to him. Feminine curves, perky breasts, smooth thighs. Slender arms and legs, accentuated hips, firm buttocks. She was used to strangers staring at her body, using her body, forcefully, and unwilling, taking advantage of her. But_— _

_Why am I so conscious around Sasuke?_

_._

_._

_._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke-kun._

_._

_._

_._

She blushed as he stared, quite openly.

His slender fingers ran the lines of her curves, his touch so gentle, his touch so electric. She found herself absentmindedly craving more. Him only clad in his pants didn't help at all. She could feel his heat radiate her, engulfing her.

His hands went back to her soft ones, guiding her to the water-filled tub. She sighed as hot water made her relax. Closing her eyes briefly, she let her muscles unwind. She never felt so relaxed, with a stranger no less. Sakura felt slender fingers massage her scalp with shampoo. She turned her head slightly as she watched Sasuke knead her head, washing her hair. She gave him a small tired smile.

"I'm sorry," She began and Sasuke stopped for a brief second to look at her. "For troubling you."

He snorted and gave a faint smirk.

"Hn."

Removing his hands from her scalp, he leaned his head closer to her, kissing her exposed shoulder. His lips linger for a while, before letting his tongue flick over the soft patch of her neck, tasting her skin. She jumped a little, a little startled at his action. Beet red she looked at him as he lifted his head giving her a taunting smirk. She pouted at his teasing leer, and let his husky chuckle echo in her mind.

"You are forgiven."

He shifted his position from behind her, to beside her. He grabbed the soap from the counter, rubbing his hands, creating suds and foam, he gently lifted her slender leg slightly out of the water, earning a soft gasp as the cool air greeted her exposed limb. Sasuke glanced at her, giving her a look of reassurance. Sakura was anxious, worried about what he was going to do, he gave her a look, silently calling her out in husky whispers saying, "Trust me."

He gently grabbed her hand, and lifted it up to his lips, kissing each slender finger.

_God, she was so beautiful._

He slowly led her hand back, guiding it, holding on to it, as it grazed her left thigh. Helping her run her numb, yet soft, hand against it, he closed his eyes and cursed slightly, trying to ignore the heat in the pit of his stomach, and his raging erection.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Her whispers made him uneasy, as his hand felt the softness of her inner thigh. Distracted, he clumsily dropped the soap in his hands, his eyes flickering open. Cursing inaudibly, he felt for it in the tub, furrowing his eyebrows as the suds and bubbles made it hard for him to find it. Sakura gave him a worried look, asking what he was doing, he muttered the words 'dropped' and 'soap' and she giggled at his misfortune.

.

.

.

_v. I speak only the truth._

Pant.

Gasp.

Cry.

"—N-no! Please—stop—! A-Ah—"

"Fuck, Sakura—"

.

.

.

_Oh._

_Struggle, baby._

.

.

.

"You're—so fucking beautiful—"

_Continuing struggling._

.

.

.

"P-please—let go—! Let go—"

_This is all you can do._

.

.

.

"Bitch, look at_ me_—! Watch me—_fuck_ you!"

_Struggle, dollface._

.

.

.

_Continue to struggle for me._

"No—! S-st-op—!"

.

.

.

_That is all you can do._

_All you can do._

_All_—

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

_Sakura._

_Struggle for me._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sak_—

"Sakura!"

_—you—_

.

.

.

_Struggle, baby._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sa_—

"Sakura!"

—_can_—

.

.

.

He took her by the shoulders, shaking her lightly, panic written all over his face. She was sweating, her shirt being quite damp, her pastel hair sticking to her face, her eyes shut, her delicate brows furrowed. She was panting heavily, whimpering and screaming. "Dammit, Sakura! Please, wake up!"

.

.

.

_What are you going to do, baby?_

"Sakura!"

_Stop resisting, now._

_._

_._

_._

_Breathe._

_Breathe._

_Bre_—

.

.

.

"Sakura, wake up!"

.

.

.

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sasu—_

_._

_._

_._

"Dammit, Sakura!"

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

.

.

.

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

_Sasu—_

_Sasuke-kun._

_._

_._

_._

_—do._

_._

_._

_._

"S-Sasuke-kun!"

.

.

.

Her eyes fluttered open, gasping, realizing it was a dream, a horrible, horrible, vivid dream. Looking around, her eyes stung as she saw a beautiful, beautiful, pale face filled with concern, instead of a dark, sinister, lewd man. He helped her sit up from the damp bed, brushing away the hair that clung to her face.

"Sakura." He breathed.

It calmed her, hearing his husky, suave voice.

It helped her.

.

.

.

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

.

.

.

He sighed heavily, looking at her, asking her if she was okay. She smiled weakly at him, and it pained him,_ so, so much._ She pushed the covers away, letting her lower body breathe. He stood up from his crouching position, watching her try to stand up, her legs still shaking in fear. She tried to walk, shaking her aching head furiously, trying to erase the vivid images flooding her mind, she wanted to escape, she wanted it to all go away.

_This feeling—_she clutched the area near her heart.

_It hurts, hurts so much._

"Sakura." She looked up at the call of her name, looking at Sasuke as he stood before her, blocking her way. "I..." She tried to steady her breathing.

Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

Her hands still a bit shaking, she offered him another weak smile, shaking her head. "I'm alright." She drawled, barely above a whisper.

_I'm alright._

_I'm alright._

_I'm alright._

_I'm alright._

_I'm not—_

"Sakura." He stepped closer, their bodies inches apart. She looked down, fumbling with the hem of her shirt.

"Don't lie to me."

She stifled a gasp as he drew even closer, the heat from his naked torso radiating her, his hands reach up to grasp her chin, tilting it up towards him, making her, forcing her to look at him. His harsh actions contradicted the concern look in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Sakura." He repeated, accentuating every word. Uncontrollable tears ran down her tired face. She forced her shaking body to stand still, she couldn't look away from his intense yet apprehensive gaze. His grip on her jaw was strong.

Slowly, her aching arms snaked around his sweaty, naked upper body. She pressed herself hard against him, as hard as her strength can suffice.

"Make me forget, Sasuke-kun." She whispered hoarsely.

.

.

.

_Make me forget._

_Make me forget, Sasuke-kun._

_Make me forget._

_._

_._

_._

"Make me forget, Sasuke-kun—!" She shouted.

.

.

.

_I want to forget._

_._

_._

_._

_Please._

_Please._

_Please._

_._

_._

_._

_Make me forget._

_._

_._

_._

Feeling him let go of her jaw, she buried her face into his firm chest.

"Make me forget—!" She inhaled sharply.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Make me forget—!"

.

.

.

.

_Please, I want to forget._

_Make me forget._

.

.

.

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasu—_

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura."

Her grip on his body tightened.

"Calm down."

.

.

.

She screamed into his chest.

"Sakura, calm down."

.

.

.

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Calm down._

_Calm._

_Down._

_Baby, calm down._

_Sakura._

_._

_._

_._

He gently pushed her away, and she was shaking, crying, breaking. She slid down to the floor, covering her face, sobbing uncontrollably. He bent down, crouching before the fragile girl. He reached out, lightly pulling her hands away from her beautiful, panic-stricken face. Brushing her pastel bangs away, he leaned in, pressing his lips against her. It was quick, it was chaste, it was_ pure_. Her eyes were wide open as she watched him pull away, he wiped her tears away with his slender fingers.

"I'm sorry."

.

.

.

.

His words rang in her ears.

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm sorry._

_._

_._

_._

_I can't give you want you want._

_Now is not the right time._

_You need to calm down._

_._

_._

_._

She looked at him, at his tired, beautiful, beautiful face. Her eyes soften as he intertwined his calloused fingers with hers. She offered him a tired, exhausted, yet sweet smile.

"Sasuke-kun..."

Her voice is velvet, the way her tongue moves, the way her mouth moves, as she says your name,_ you're tempted_.

But instead, you smile back, faintly, because it's all you can offer right now.

But it's pure, it's true.

.

.

.

_I'll wait.  
._

_._

_._

"You're really..." His closed his eyes in contentment, as she cupped the side of his face with her free hand. Her thumb caressed his cheek, making sensual little circles.

"...Annoying."

_Until you're ready._

_._

_._

_._

_Then, I'll fulfill your wish._

.

.

.

_tbc_

.

.

.

* * *

**note:** help, I'm actually really proud of this story. I finally made an AU that didn't entirely suck (that much). and yeah you'll be up in the hood and be all, "You could have chosen Sai." but you know, my heart beats for some sasusaku sex. btw! this is a _two-shot_! watch out for part two!


	2. teil zwei

**_schwach_**

.

.

.

_teil zwei_  
_2/2_

_vi. Prove to me._

Splat.

Splash.

Stroke.

11:37 pm.

He furrowed his eyebrows in concentration. The dim glow of the moon gleamed through the glass window, he didn't bother to turn on the lights, allowing the moonlight to softly illuminate the room instead. His sweat trickled down his jaw as he carefully made gently strokes on the canvas. Every night he would not sleep, just so he can finish his work slowly, surely, inch by inch, in secrecy. He didn't want Sakura to know that she was annoying him.

She won't get out of his_ goddamn,_ aching head.

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Saku_—

.

.

.

Wiping his damp forehead with the back of his hand, he sighed heavily, tired, sleep deprived, exhausted. His body was coated with perspiration and paint but he didn't really bother cleaning up. He couldn't entirely see well with the evening's innate lighting, but he didn't mind. Putting the brush down, he ran his tired fingers through his messy hair, sighing.

His half lid eyes looked about the dim room. Grabbing an article of clothing lying lazily on the floor near him, he wiped it across his weary, sticky face, sloppily at first, but he gradually slowed down, stopping as he whiffed a scent lingering on the fabric, sending delicious chills down his spin. Sasuke inhaled sharply, long and hard.

.

.

.

He stiffened, hearing a soft whimper escaping the sleeping pink-haired girl's lips, along with a faint rubbing of sheets.

Ah, friction.

Grinning his molars, he drunkenly stood up, deciding to take a nice—_goddamn it_—cold shower in the middle of the night.

.

.

.

_vii. And how shall I prove to you._

More screaming.

More quivers.

More fears.

"_NO—!_"

.

.

.

"Sakura." He gently shook the squirming pink-haired girl as she curled into a ball on the bed, the sheets disoriented and damp from her sweat as she vividly recalled being violated. Over, and over, and _over _again.

"_NO—!_"

.

.

.

It won't stop.

It won't cease.

It won't_—fucking—_end.

Her nightmares were reoccurring.

.

.

.

"_NO, NO, NO, NO—!_"

The roaring thunder, the heavy rain, the blurry face of disgusting strangers snickering, her strangled cries, her ear-pitching screams of pain, _everything_ kept coming back.

_Everything._

_Everything._

_Everything._

"_NO—!_"

.

.

.

"Sakura," Sasuke called out, keeping a stern face as he watched Sakura struggle. "Wake up." He forced her to sit up, gently shaking her frail body, his palms wet from her tears as he cupped her panic-stricken face.

Her eyes snapped open, wide and confused. Her chest heaved up and down as she gasped for air, trying her best to gain composure. The moonlight gleaming through the window made her skin glow, beads of sweat trickled down her face. Emerald eyes were dull, as if on a trance. Firmly gripping her shoulder, Sasuke furrowed his eyebrows, staring straight into her confused eyes.

"Sakura." He drawled out softly.

He watched as the girl shook violently. "Look at me." Her shaking hands shot up, placing them atop his own, trying hard to pry them away but his grip was strong. Sakura avoided eye contact as much as possible, shifting her eyes from left to right.

Anywhere but into his onyx orbs.

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasuke._

_Sasu_—

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun," She whispered. "Please let go..."

"No."

Inhaling sharply, Sakura tried to muster all of her leftover strength to push his calloused hands away, wincing visibly as he tightened his hold on her. "Please, I'm alright—"

"_No_." He repeated, creating great emphasis. "You are not." He drawled out, softly this time, making her breath hitch.

Ignoring the painful pounding in his chest, and the churning ache in his stomach, as he regarded her disoriented state, he repeated his words, barely above a whisper.

"Sakura, look at me."

Sasuke pursed his lips as she slowly, gradually looked up at him, fresh tears flowing through her face. His heart was beating erratically, the pounding echoing through his ears as they made stern eye contact, sensing and seeing the evident fear in her emerald orbs.

Her lips quivered as she saw his serious face dimly through the moonlight, the sweat trickling down his jaw as it clenched—as well as his naked torso glistening with sweat, the dark bags under his eyes, his eyes piercing through her soul but filled with plentiful concern, everything—_it was all too much_.

All too much for her.

She seemed to be too much of a pain for him, she mused. _A damned, annoying pest_. Yet he tries so much, so hard, and it pained her more. _He shouldn't have agreed to help me in the first place_, she thought dryly.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered hoarsely, lowering her eyes.

Dark orbs narrowed, she was _always_ apologizing and it made him fucking sick.

"Sakura—"

"_No_." She laughed bitterly. "I'm such a pain. I'm such a weakling." She smiled halfheartedly, tired. "You must be really tired of dealing with m—"

"Sakura." His voice was firm.

"Sasuke-kun... " She drawled weakly, looking up at his tired, beautiful face, reaching out her hand to cup his cheek. "Please..." She whispered, looking straight into his eyes.

"Please, let go."

...

His grip slowly loosened, making her breath hitch as his slender fingers ran down her arms.

"Sasuke-kun, I'm—"

Her eyes widened, not blinking as she watched him draw closing, closer, and _closer_, leaning in. Stopping a mere inch between their faces.

"You're so annoying." He said quietly, his bangs covering his eyes, his hot breath making her shiver.

She opened her mouth slightly, not really knowing what to say. She didn't have to.

He crashed his lips onto hers.

.

.

.

Sakura stiffened as she felt his lips met hers, pressed together. But slowly, her wide eyes fluttered shut when he stuck his tongue out to lick her bottom lip. Coaxed, she opened her mouth wider, their tongues greeting each other, saliva mixing. They started slow, sensual, sweet but as they panted and moaned into each other, their kisses grew fervent, harsh, demanding.

Gently, he lowered her onto the mattress, not leaving her hot cavern. Her arms shakily went up to his damp hair as he hovered over her, his hands on each side of her head, shifting his weight.

His stomach clenched every time she would whisper his name hoarsely. And he kissed her more, harder, harsher, with so much passion. She kissed back, with equal passion, digging her nails on his scalp as their legs tangled, brushing past each other, creating delicious friction. Her hips bulked as she felt him hard against her core, their thin articles of clothing in the way.

He pulled away, both of them gasping for air. He licked his lips, savoring a faint, sweet lingering taste, severing the strands of saliva connecting their slightly parted mouths.

He watched with tired eyes as her chest heaved high and low, her face flushed, pastel pink hair everywhere—some clinging to her perspired face.

_God, she was so beautiful._

He rested his head on her collarbone, panting harshly, catching his breath. Cursing inwardly as she moaned his named in such a husky, sensual voice.

_Fuck._

He started planting wet kisses on her neck, nibbling and kneading her soft skin, groaning as her nimble fingertips ran down his bare back, tracing his scars.

"Sasuke-kun." She hummed softy. Suddenly, His hands were everywhere, running down her arms, reaching her hips, brushing past her exposed thighs, and slowly, started creeping up underneath her shirt, admiring a flat stomach.

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

_._

_._

_._

"Sakura." He muttered precariously against her supple skin, his breath making her shiver. Her hands on his back dipped lower, grazing the hem of his cotton boxers.

.

.

.

He stopped momentarily, remembering her former words.

_"Make me forget."_

_"Make me forget."_

_"Make me forget."_

_._

_._

_._

_"Sasuke-kun, make me forget—"_

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun."

Her taste, her scent, her voice—_dammit_, fucking everything—it was all tempting. He was drawn to her. Every single thing about her made his mind insane, making his heart erratic, pounding against his chest, his stomach twisting in unbearable pain, making him hot and uneasy, but at the same time enchanted and fervent, craving for close proximity, _craving for her._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Saku_—

He wanted her to forget—_goddammit_, he wanted to erase all of her corrupt retentions, make her—fucking annoying—nightmares diminish.

"Sakura." He muttered under his shaky breath.

.

.

.

He craved for her.

_I want to make you forget._

_I want to make you forget._

_I want to make you forget._

_I want—_

_._

_._

_._

But instead, he pulled away, getting off of her, leaving her soft supple skin, leaving her sweet bruised lips. Slowly, he climbed out of the bed, cursing inwardly, scolding himself for losing control.

_Dammit._

She watched as he stood there, his lean back at her, racking his messy hair in frustration, a deep, exhausted sigh escaping his lips. She blinked her tears away, remembering his gentle touches and sensual kisses, biting her swollen lower lip.

"Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, barely above a whisper, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand, rolling off to her side.

.

.

.

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

_._

_._

_._

_Why_, she mused, emerald eyes closing shut, shifting her position on the warm mattress.

_Why are you so different?_

.

.

.

"What are you painting?" Sakura whispered, her hot breath fanning the back of his neck, making him stiffen in place, closing his eyes tight. She was behind him, peering over his shoulder, trying hard to catch a glimpse of his unfinished painting. He gently pushed her aside, causing her to stumble a bit.

"None of your business." He muttered quietly, wiping the sweat trickling along his jaw.

She sighed, as she tried to go near him once more. He lazily raised a hand at her. "Why won't you show me? I mean..." She turned around hastily, gesturing to the scattered canvases on the floor. "I've seen all of your other works." Bending down, she stroked the surface of a blank canvas, feeling the coarse material under her nimble fingertips. "I see no reason why you need to hide if from me, after all..." She turned her head to give him a weak smile. "They are all beautiful."

Sasuke snorted.

"Sure." He said sarcastically, putting down his brush, to wipe the paint splattered on his bare chest, sighing, mentally prompting himself not to be so sloppy.

"I-I mean it..." Pink tinting her cheeks as she watched his back from afar. Gulping at his perspiring body, noting that he's wearing nothing but a pair of boxers yet again. "A-ano, Sasuke-kun..."

He grunted, getting up to put the canvas away, still not fully satisfied with it.

"I know you're not use to it but," She inhaled sharply as he bent down to grab a fallen brush. "B-But do you mind putting on some clothes?" She stuttered, glaring at the floor. A blushed crept up her neck as he gave a breathy laugh, causing her to look up as he turned to face her, a wide smirk on his face, a delicate brow raised.

He shrugged, making his way slowly towards her form sitting on the floor, face flushed in embarrassment. "Why not?" He coaxed hoarsely, crouching down to her eye level.

"I-I..." She gulped, shifting her eyes from side to side.

He leaned forward, dangerously close to her flushed face. "Why does it bother you, Sakura?" He asked smugly, his smirk broadened in amusement.

_Damn_, she cursed inwardly. _I'm trapped_, she shakily sighed as his lips lightly brushed pass hers. "You're so..." He started, sighing as she rested her forehead against his, a weak smile graced her lips.

"...annoying."

She giggled.

"I know."

.

.

.

_viii. You should know._

Stir.

Ruffling of sheets.

Moan.

She squinted, hissing as the sunlight greeted her. Emerald eyes blink a couple times to adjust to the brightness. Slowly siting up, Sakura sighed as she felt her arms, sticky from perspiration. Kicking off the covers, she stared heading towards the bathroom. Casually combing her hair, untangling knots, she yawned, lazily looking around.

_I guess_, she mused. _I really need to take—_

_Clank!_

"Ow." She cursed, nursing her foot. She glared at the toppled over paint can on the floor, seeping out green paint. In the corner of her eye, she briefly spotted a mop of unruly raven hair. Sighing, she turned around. "Ano, Sasuke—"

Her eyes widen a fraction as she saw his sleeping form, slumping on a stool, head leaning against a canvas covered with a white cloth, supported by a thick, wooden easel. His face had paint on it, even his hair. His hands dangled, one loosely holding on to a dirty brush.

Sakura gave a weak smile, heading towards the artsy dark-haired boy. Her eyes nervously glanced at the cloth. _I guess he finally finished it_, she mused. She was rather curious about the whole thing. Slowly, her arm reached out shakily, fingers barely grazing the fabric. She closed her eyes shut, hearing a groan. Wincing, waiting for a cold retort from the tired boy.

...

Silence.

Slightly opening an eye, she blushed as a faint smirk grazed his face, his eyes still shut. She mentally sighed in relief.

_But_, she gulped. _What is he thinking about?_

Wobbling a bit, Sakura slowly backed away, shaking her head. She noted how at peace he was, she would feel guilty if she somehow manage to disrupt the serenity due to her curiosity. Lightly scratching her cheek with her index, she blushed, deciding to leave him alone.

.

.

.

She closed her eyes, tilting her head back. Shakily sighing as she let hot water pelt her skin. Emerald eyes open slightly, dull and lifeless, in deep thought. "Sasuke-kun..." She unconsciously blurted out softly, remember the feel of his hands on her frail body. The way her name rolled out of his tongue in that throaty, enthralling, hoarse voice of his, she shuddered as it echoed in her mind.

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

"Why are you so different..." She muttered softly, closing her eyes, letting the warm liquid cleanse her body whole.

Sighing, she reached out to turn off the water, carefully twisting the knob with her nimble fingers. Taking a cautious step out of the foggy, glass shower chamber, she stretched a bit, extending her arm out to grab a towel from the rack nearby.

...

_Crash!_

Sakura jumped, cringing at the loud ruckus. Holding on to the towel, she peered outside, her head tilting slightly, briefly checking what happened.

"...Fuck." Sasuke blinked slowly, eyebrows furrowing. Nursing his aching cranium, feeling a little light headed. A shaky sigh escaped his lips, blinking a couple more time as his hazy vision cleared. Running a hand through his hair, he stopped midway, feeling a sticky substance. "Shit."

Closing his eyes shut, he tried to muster some strength to sit up, inhaling sharply as he slightly felt the world spinning before him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura ran towards him, quickly wrapping the towel around her wet torso. Eyeing the scene, she supposed that he fell off his stool, knocking over the paint cans lying on the floor. "Are you okay?" She asked meekly, cautious, earning a slow nod as a reply. Sighing as he muttered incoherent curses under his breath—not liking his predicament at the slightest. His body was covered in paint and dirt, plus he didn't possess the strength to stand up anymore due to the hard fall.

"...Kuso."

Flashing him a worried look, Sakura tried not to panic, holding out a hand to him. "We need to get you cleaned up." She said softly, hearing him grunt as he slowly reaching out to grab her hand. Gritting her teeth, she tried to pull him up. She was frail and too thin, making her yelp as she slipped on the splatter of paint on the floor, landing on top of him.

"Ah—!"

Cursing lightly as she wiped paint away from her eyes—her face covered with a green, sticky, light coating. She muttered a soft apology as she heard him groan in pain by her fall. Nimbly rolling off of him, she sighed, lying beside him on the cold floor.

"And I just took a shower..." She muttered under her breath hearing a tired snort from the raven-haired boy.

"...Sorry."

.

.

.

"Sakura," He let out an exasperated breath, trying hard to ignore the soft hands slowly running up and down his back. "I can manage on my one." He finished with a tired, husky voice. Soapy hands reached out to tilt his jaw to the side slightly, forcing him to look at her. Her hair still dripping wet, a towel loosely secured around her petite form. She was kneeling on the cold tile floor, but Sakura didn't mind. She gave him a weak smile. "It's okay."

"Sorry." He muttered again under his breath, pink faintly dusting his cheeks. "...for troubling you."

...

_I'm sorry for troubling you._

_I'm sorry for troubling you._

_I'm sorry for troubling you._

_I'm sorry—_

_._

_._

_._

The rosette blinked at his words, feeling a tug of déjà vu. She let out a soft giggle. Resting her soapy hands on his bare shoulders, she leaning in slightly, briefly brushing her lips on the side of his head, feeling his throbbing temple. Onyx eyes widen a fraction.

"Now, we're even." She pulled away, beaming.

He snorted, shifting his position in the tub to face her, giving her a faint, weary smirk.

"Hn."

She blinked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Sasuke-kun." She drawled out, giggling. "There's paint on your face."

Sakura extended her arm out, touching his cheek, letting her thumb caress his skin, as it made small, sensual circles. His eyes drooped, half-lid as the simple gesture made his insides churn, a tingling sensation washed over him. "There," She looked at him, blushing prettily, ebony clashing with jade. "It's all gone." She breathed, slowly pulling away.

Sasuke reached out, gently tugging it back to where she once left. Placing his calloused fingers over her soft ones, keeping them in place. She gave a soft gasp, looking up at him in slight worry. "...Sasuke-kun?" She asked cautiously, her heart painfully erratic against her chest.

He didn't utter a reply.

Her eyes watched as he drew closer, his hot breath almost fanning her face. Her mind froze, she didn't know what do to do. But her heart skipped a beat, her body moving voluntarily, leaning in as well.

"Sakura." He breathed against her lips, their faces a few centimeters apart.

"Sasuke..." She leaned in closer, their breaths ragged, eyes fluttered close. "...kun."

.

.

.

_ix. How about a kiss._

Zip up.

Stare.

Sigh.

"I'll be fine." He said tiredly, continuing to button up his shirt.

Sakura pulled her knees closer to her chest, her arms resting atom her knees, fiddling a strand of carnation pink hair with her nimble fingers, sending Sasuke an anxious look, watching him bend down and put on a pair of boots. "Are you sure?" She inquired quietly, her voice shaking, cringing at the occasional thunder booming in the background.

He wanted to go into town and replenish his art supplies, particularly his stock of paint.

"I'm sure." He gave a weak nod.

"But..." She trailed off, looking briefly at the closed window, seeing familiar heavy rain.

_I have a bad feeling_, she mused, her eyes half-lid. _Plus_, she looked up at him as he let out a long, vexing sigh, running a hand through his messy locks.

_Right now, you're in no condition to even..._

She buried her face in her arms, dismissing all negative thoughts. The rain reminded her of sickening memories. Memories she wanted so desperately to scratch away from her mind. A hand gently patted her head, and it pulled away quickly, replaced by soft lips. Her breath hitched. She stifled back her sobs. She is worried, but instead, she let out a breathy laugh, looking up at his stoic, beautiful face. "Just don't die on me, okay?" She joked, feeling her stomach churn at her choice of words.

A snort.

"Sure."

.

.

.

He shut the door slowly, fingers lingering on the metallic knob, sighing as he leaned his aching head on the cold wood. His temples painfully throbbed, making him dizzy. _Dammit, at this rate..._ He let out an exasperating breath. Closing his eyes, he tried to stay calm, breathing in and out as sweat trickled down his jaw, trying hard not letting his bad condition take over him.

"Heh."

Sasuke stiffened in place, fists unconsciously clenching.

"So you finally stepped out of that damned apartment, huh?"

A snicker.

_Thud._

.

.

.

_Knock. Knock._

Sakura abruptly sat up from bed.

"C-coming!"

_Knock. Knock._

Her legs wobbled as she tries to balance herself up, briefly pondering as to why he returned back so promptly.

_Knock. Knock._

Her heart thundered against her skin, feeling nausea wash over her, fine hairs stood up, sensing a little queasy in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes squinted, at the verge of crying, with unknown reasons why.

_This feeling_, her body shook.

_It hurts_.

She blinked back her tears.

_So much_.

Taking cautious steps, she stopped as she reached the front door, gently placing her shaking fingers around the cold door knob. Gulping, she twisted it slowly, her glossy eyes widening.

A malevolent chuckle.

"Surprise."

"...!"

.

.

.

_No..._

Frozen in place, her tears flowed as he looked at her with his sinful eyes, lips tugged at the side, forming a disgusting sneer.

_No, no, no, no..._

Quickly holding on to the doorknob once more, Sakura tried to shut the door, clenching her eyes shut as she attempted to do so. The disturbing, loud banging she expected to hear didn't occur and she gasped as he forced his way in, pushing her down to the floor.

_NO!_

"—A-ah—!"

He pressed his foot onto her stomach, making her scream in pain. He laughed, manically. "You're still the same, Sakura." He pushed deeper, boots digging in her skin. "Still that little, whiny, goddamned bitch." She inhaled sharply as he pulled away his foot, eyes wide in horror as he slowly dragged her shirt up.

"Did you miss me?" He inquired, grinning wickedly.

"S-Stop—!" She shook, tears not stopping as his hand covered her mouth hastily, making her breathing ragged. Her screams were muffled because of his dirty hands. Bent down, he eyed her with a malicious glint. "You must be shocked, ne?"

He laughed as she squirmed, trying hard to prey his hand away from her lips.

"I won't let you get away this time."

.

.

.

"I-itai..."

He struggled to stand up, propping his elbows to regain poise, blood trickled down his face, mixing with his sweat. He inhaled sharply, wincing at the pain washing over his whole body. Onyx eyes tried to scan the area. Wherever he was, it was pitch black, making him curse incoherently at his ill-fated dilemma. "...fuck." Sasuke crawled his way forward, extending an arm, hoping to grasp on something—_fucking anything_.

_"NO—!"_

The dark haired boy froze, hearing a seemingly familiar, faint scream.

_"STOP! Stop! Please—"_

His lips quivered, forming a deep scowl.

_Am I hearing things?_

He lowered his head, finding the thought upsetting. Feeling wood under his fingertips, he pressed his shaking hand on it, holding on for support. Attempting to stand up, his knees shook violently. "Dammit, move!" He yelled, willing himself, forcing himself, to break his own fucking limits. He felt apprehensive for some ungodly reason he doesn't even know. And it irked him to no end. He exhaled deeply, huffing as he manage to kneel, although unsteadily.

_"Oh please...!"_

He shook his head violently_—What the fuck was going on?_

_"S-Sasuke-kun—!"_

He looked up abruptly. "...Sakura?"

.

.

.

_Bang!_

Her back hit the kitchen counter, hard. Gasping for air, she tried keep fighting, wiping away the blood tricking down her open mouth. She kicked the paint cans nearby, screaming at the top of her lungs. Throwing all immediate objects at him, closing her eyes as her tears never ceased.

"Fuck!" He yelled, kicking down the canvas, along with the wooden easels in his way. "Stop struggling will you!?"

He stopped in front of her shaking, curled up form. Muttering a string of curses under his breath, he bent down to grab her harshly by her pink locks. She screamed, weakly punching his leg. He laughed vociferously, finding her vulnerability amusing. He banged her head against the kitchen worktop, hearing her hiss in pain. His hands went down to hastily rip her shirt open, the buttons flying off. Emerald eyes widen in horror.

"L-let go! Let go!" She whimpered under his touch.

He just snickered, slowly running his hands down her soft neck, reaching her hips. "Sakura, don't you think it's time?" He leaned in, licking her collarbone.

"Why don't we finish what we started, ne?"

"N-no!Let—"

"Dammit, Sakura! Just shut the fuck up—!"

"_No—_"

He crashed his lips on hers, forcibly slipping his tongue inside her mouth. He pressed his body further into her, crushing her petite form, purposely crowding her. He pinned her hands above her head, chuckling into the kiss as he felt her squirm, protesting. She tried to scream, tears streaming down her dirty cheeks. She felt violated, felt filthy. Her eyes were wide open, contrasting his closed ones.

_I'm so pathetic_, she mused, her body going limp as he slowly stopped struggling.

He pulled away, licking away the blood trickling her jaw.

"Fuck." He cursed, lowering his head to bite the soft patch of skin connecting her neck and shoulders. Her eyes are half lid, silent tears stilling falling, her mind is empty, yet her heart still beats irregularly, painfully banging through her ears.

"Sasuke..." She muttered unconsciously.

The man stopped briefly, narrowing his eyes at her distant expression. He leaned in, latching his tongue out, dragging it slowly across her cheek, sneering as she snapped, gasping loudly, emerald eyes bulging out, lower lip quivering.

He let go of her, watching as she cradled her head in her arms, slowly slumping to the cold tile floor. He shifted his position, now on top of her, propping a knee to spread her legs out. "Don't..." She whispered hoarsely.

"Hmm?" He hummed in mockery, leaning down to kiss her flat stomach.

"Don't touch me..." She choked out. He chucking against her skin. His hands started wandering her body, sliding down her hips, her thighs.

"I said don't touch me!" She yelled hysterically, pushing him off of her, mustering all of her left over strength.

_Fight back._

_Fight back._

_Fight back._

_..._

She slapped him across the face.

_Fight—_

"You little bitch!" He growled, slapping her back, twice as hard.

.

.

.

_Crash!_

"What the_—_!?"

.

.

.

"You heard what she said."

The man quivered, taken aback. Gulping as he registered what just happen. _The door was fucking kicked open. _"H-How did you_—_"

"Sakura," He inhaled sharply, taking in the surroundings. "Are you okay?"

"S-Sasuke-kun...?" He dropped to his knees, painfully huffing, gasping for air. The man stood up, laughing loudly, manically, holding on to his stomach for emphasis. Sasuke sent a glare, but it only made him shake his head, smirking wickedly at the raven haired boy.

"You humor me, boy." He sneered, walking towards the fallen teen on his knees. "The real question is," He bent down, pulling Sasuke up by his shirt collar. "Are _you_ okay?" He let go, making him cry out in pain as he fell hard on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura bewailed, sitting up, watching what happened with wide eyes.

The man looked back at her, the rosette flinching under his lewd gaze. "Excuse me, _Sasuke-kun_." He started walking back, eyes glued on Sakura. "I have unfinished business to attend to_—_"

_Bang!_

_._

_._

_._

"A—AHH—!"

He yelled, his chin hitting hard on the cement. Sasuke squinted his eyes, letting go of the man's foot. He hastily stood up, ignoring the pain washing over him. He stepped onto his back, digging his shoe into his skin, twisting the boot heel hard, hearing a satisfying cry of pain. He drunkenly sat on top of him, hitting him repeatedly on the head.

"How dare you touch her, ha?!" Sasuke choked out loudly, his breathing shaky.

He didn't stop, it wasn't enough.

_It simply wasn't enough._

_Not enough._

_Not enough._

_Not en—_

_._

_._

_._

"She doesn't deserve being treated like shit!" He yelled, blood on his calloused knuckles, blood splattered across his pale face.

"Sasuke-kun..."

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

.

.

.

"Haven't you realized how much pain you caused her?! Ha?!" Sasuke briefly stopped, shakily standing up, watching the man slowly lift up his bloody head. His foot hit hard on his face as he cried out once more. "She doesn't fucking deserve your bullshit."

Sakura blink her tears away.

He didn't stop hitting him.

_Not enough._

_Not enough._

_Not en—_

_._

_._

_._

"Yamete," She choked, trying hard to stand up. "Sasuke-kun, stop..."

.

.

.

She struggled, walking her way across the room, body furiously shaking, eyes half lid as she continued watching an insane dark hair boy, constantly hitting a seemingly unmoving body lying still on the cement.

"Sasuke..." She breathed, nearing him, a little afraid.

Her arms circle around his waist, head buried onto his shirt. "Yamete, Sasuke-kun..." She whispered, feeling him struggling under her touch. "It's okay now, it's over..." She drawled out hoarsely, her tears soaking his chest.

_It's over._

_It's over._

_It's over._

_It's o—_

_._

_._

_._

He dropped to his knees, furiously shaking.

"It's over..."

.

.

.

_x. Kiss me then._

The way she looked was breathtaking.

The way she whispered his name was asphyxiating.

The way she cried out was heartbreaking.

He gave her a worried look, his breath ragged as she gave a weak smile, nodding.

"I'm ready."

.

.

.

_Make me forget._

_Make me forget._

_Make me forget._

.

.

.

He leaned in, capturing her lips in a slow, gentle kiss. His slender fingers are unbuttoning her shirt, helping her shrug it off, tossing it lazily on the floor. He lowered her down the mattress, grunting huskily into her lips as their chests touched. Her hands wander his bare back, as her long nails dig into his skin. His tongue slips in, and she opens her mouth willingly, their hot breathing fanning each other. Her eyes fluttered close as their tongues danced, slaver and sweat mixing, their mouths moving into a fervent pace.

His hands trailed down her neck, choked as she arched her back.

_Beautiful._

He briefly pulls away, kissing the corner of her mouth, dragging his tongue down her jaw. Her hips bulked, their legs rubbing past each other. Her hands rest on his chest, running down his lean body. They travel down his cotton boxers, her nimble fingers hovering over his painful ache, rubbing in an excruciatingly, slow manner. He groaned throatily, eyebrows furrowed, lowering his head further down, resting in the valley of her breasts.

Her breath hitched as his hot tongue flicked her hard nipple, engulfing her whole. Sucking, kneading her soft skin. Her eyes are shut, as she inhaled sharply, her face flushed, sweat trickling. He leaves her breast, coated with a thin film of his saliva. He drooped low, sending wet kisses down her torso, stopping as he reached her flat stomach.

"Sasuke-kun..." She drawled out, her voice shaky.

He gently hushed her, as he lifted his head up, crashing his lips on hers. Her arms reached out, shaky fingers grasping the hem of his boxers. He briefly pulls her up, her back leaning against the headboard, as he put his hands atop hers, guiding her, helping her pull down his last article of clothing.

Grunting, they slid down back to the mattress. Their body molding together perfectly, creating erratic friction as they moved into each other with equal passion. They engage into a bruising liplock, leaving them both breathless. Their panting is harsh, and their stares don't falter.

"Sakura." He whispered against her jaw. His slender fingers reach up, intertwining with her shaking ones. She looked up at him, eyes softened as he showed her a weak smile. "I'll be gentle."

_I want to make you forget._

_._

_._

_._

She cried out his name, over and over, over again.

Each time hoarse, filled with passion as he slipped inside of her. Her legs circle around his middle section, rubbing against his lean back, bringing him down with her, urging him to go deeper. He trusted in hard, sweat trickling down his chest. Groaning as his stomach clenched, feeling her tight around him. His hands cradle her flushed face, palms scooping up, thumbs gentle caressing her soft, supple skin. He whispers her name repeatedly, watching how her fists clenched, gripping the sheets. He eyes are shut, as waves of pain and desire washed over her.

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

_Sakura._

"Sakura," He choked, her harsh panting fanning his face. "Look at me." He finished softly, trailing into a whisper.

He watched in bewilderment as slowly opened her eyes, giving him, a tired smile. Tears flowed and he gently wiped them with his shaking fingers. Her soft hands rest atop his, keeping him in place. She lifted his calloused hands, bringing them up to her lips.

"Sasuke-kun..." She mouthed throatily.

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke-kun._

_Sasu—_

...

Her hands reaching out to trace his jawline, his breath ragged as she looked at him, fresh tears linger at the corner of emerald eyes. He hears her breath out him name, and it aches him.

He leaned in, giving her a longing, chaste kiss on her bruised lips.

Her body is shaking, her frail torso covered in a thin coat of perspiration. Her hair is disoriented, and he reaches out to brush away strands covering her eyes. Her face is flushed, pink adoring her cheeks. Emerald orbs are softened, they sparkle as the moonlight glow shines upon her.

And she smiles.

Smiles weakly.

Sweetly.

"Sasuke..."

At him, only for him.

He has never seen something so beautiful.

"Thank you."

_For making me forget._

.

.

.

_fin_

.

.

.

* * *

**note:** wow and it's done, fucking finally ugh. this was unconventional, so um sorry if it was all over the place.


End file.
